


I participate in EGS Flashfic Week 2020

by mincerafter42



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: EGS Flash Fiction Week, EGS Flash Fiction Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincerafter42/pseuds/mincerafter42
Summary: Short stories I composed forEGS Flashfic Week 2020. Likely feature sheer silliness above all else.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Sam & Luke - No situation selected

**Author's Note:**

> Golly, I don't have much experience writing fanfiction. I wonder if this will affect my works in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before EGS Flashfic Week 2020 started, as practice.

"Sam, you have magic."  
"Um, what? Why would you say that, stranger?"  
"You've met me before, I'm Luke. I was at that card tournament."  
"Oh yeah, I remember now. Why would you say that, individual I have met before?"  
"I'm able to tell when people have magic."  
"Oh."  
"What kind of magic do you have?"  
"I'd rather not tell you that, I want to keep that private."  
"I will respect your privacy and not ask further."  
the end


	2. Grace & Elliot -  When the discussion officially gets weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Day 1 of EGS Flashfic Week 2020.

", but if I were holding a frustrated video game controller, would I be frustrated too?" Elliot continued.  
Grace turned toward Elliot and handed him a framed document. It said:

Official Weirdness Certificate  
This document certifies that a discussion is officially weird.

It was signed by Grace.  
"Grace, where did you get this? Is it really an official document?"  
She slowly showed a similarly sized sign that read "Just Kidding".


	3. Luke & Elliot & character of my choice - Having a semi-lucid shared dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Day 2 of EGS Flashfic Week 2020.
> 
> I rolled a 20, which means I get to pick a character of my choice and roll again. The other two characters are Elliot and Luke, which were already in the previous stories. I picked Tensaided as the third character.  
>  ~~EGS Flashfic Week 2010: Tensaiders (stories all feauring Tensaided)~~  
>  This story seems longer than my others so far, potentially because of the increased amount of silliness available with dreams.  
> Also features italicized text! That's right, _italicized text!_

Elliot looked up from the counter. A green-haired guy with glasses who looked a bit older than him slid through the doorway on a vacuum cleaner.  
"Excuse me, do you know if the movie _Theater Clerk's Adventures with Cereal_ is available here?" he asked, stopping in front of the counter.  
Elliot searched for _Theater Clerk's Adventures with Cereal_ on the computer.  
"Yes, we have 27 copies of it in aisle Q."  
"Thanks," Luke replied, floating backwards into the infinite aisles of DVDs.  
"Elliot," said Tensaided, appearing behind him, "it's 4:73, your shift was over an hour ago."  
"I thought my shift ended later in my dreams."  
"This isn't a dream, this is real life."  
Luke returned to the counter with a DVD of _Theater Clerk's Adventures with Cereal_. By now he was floating so much he touched the ceiling.  
"People don't float that much in real life," Elliot pointed out.  
"Yes they do, how else would I be floating?" countered Luke.  
"Because you're in my dream!"  
"If this was a dream, which it's not, it would be my dream since it's from my point of view."  
"By that logic," Tensaided interjected, "this would actually be my dream because I'm seeing it from my perspective."  
"Gee," Elliot mused, "normally in my lucid dreams people aren't so argumentative."  
Elliot, deciding that the best course of action was to leave the dream video rental store, somersaulted away.  
"Well, that guy was weird," concluded Luke.  
"Elliot doesn't normally think he's dreaming," observed Tensaided.  
"I'd like to rent _Theater Clerk's Adventures with Cere _-"__

Luke was woken by an unidentifed loud sound from outside.  
_Well that was a weird dream_ , Luke thought. _I wonder who that 'Elliot' was._


	4. Rhoda & Jay - 4th-wall-breaking coffee break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Day 3 of EGS Flashfic Week 2020.
> 
> That's right, we're breaking the 4th wall so much that Jay and Rhoda know about EGS Flashfic Week 2020.

Rhoda and Jay are sitting in some chairs. They each have a cup of coffee and are looking at you.  
"Hi, I'm Jay, and this is Rhoda," Jay says.  
Rhoda returns, "You may know us from the webcomic El Goonish Shive, but this week we are also participating in EGS Flashfic Week 2020."  
"That's right. There have been two days so far, and either of us could be randomly chosen to be in a short story."  
"I've already been in one story on Archive of our Own, by Maplestrip, in which I cuddled with Liz."  
"Liz has actually been in three stories so far, at least out of the ones published on Archive of our Own, but the character in the most stories so far is Elliot, with four AO³ stories."  
"Well, Jay, due to random chance involved in dice rolls we can expect some unevenness like this."  
"Yeah, like the fact this flashfic is my first on AO³. Since I don't have flashfic week material to talk about, how about we talk about my exploits in El Goonish Shive: NewsPaper?"  
"Dan sure is giving you a prominent role in this Parable arc. Susan's just grabbed you because you, pretending to be an in-game character, knew about Star Trek. What are you going to do next?"  
"Well, I can't give you any spoilers because this time we have an audience reading us, but I can tell you Dan's already planned what will happen in the next comic."  
"I look forward to seeing it."  
"Well, readers, thanks for enjoying this coffee break with us, maybe you even had your own coffee. Rhoda and I will see you later in El Goonish Shive, and perhaps in more flashfics in EGS Flashfic Week 2020."


	5. Liz & Sarah - Being an experimental subject for Tedd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Day 4 of EGS Flashfic Week 2020.
> 
> This was a re-roll because I rolled situation 18 on my first roll, and I was fresh out of lucid dream material. This roll, while containing no 18s, was harder for me to initially figure out than the previous flashfics, and now that I've written it you could argue that you're not actually seeing any experimenting going on.
> 
> Includes my usual sheer silliness, and the return of _italic text!_

_Insert rather unexpected doorbell noise here_  
Sarah opened Tedd's front door.  
"Liz? Ashley's friend from our school? This is a rather unexpected visit."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't expect to see you at Tedd's house either."  
"I'm helping Tedd with an experiment right now; why are you here?"  
"Ashley told me about how Tedd was studying magic; I wanted to see for myself."  
"Well, come in! I'll go get Tedd," Sarah concluded at the same time Liz let herself in.  
"Tedd, Liz is here and wants to see you," Sarah called as she descended the stairs to Tedd's basement of science.  
Liz had a moment to look around Tedd's house, which probably has yellow walls but was also shown to have gray walls in other color comics so it's really not clear what color they actually are.  
"Liz! Hi!" greeted Tedd, entering the living room after ascending the stairs from their basement of science. "Can you put this watch on?"  
"I thought you were done with the watch routine?" Sarah questioned Tedd, also entering the room.  
"I still have _very_ few data points."  
"Why didn't you get any with Ashley or Diane at the party?"  
"I forgot?"  
Sarah gave Tedd a deadpan expression. So did Liz, but she was already doing that.  
"What? Forgetting's a thing people can do."  
Liz interrupted, "I'm not going to do anything with that watch until I know what it does."  
"Not knowing what it does is part of the test-"  
"You're really not seeming very trustworthy right now."  
"Tedd," started Sarah, "Liz really isn't going to trust you unless you're open about magic. That means no watch test."  
"Aww."  
Tedd looked at Liz hesitantly. Liz didn't move at all, wow she's good at not moving, I feel like she should have blinked or something by now.  
"Alright, fine," Tedd concluded. "The magic watch should only work when the user knows what it does and how to use it. That's what I was trying to test with you but now I can't."  
Liz, although without moving, somehow looked like she trusted Tedd a little more now. Maybe it was her eyes, those can change very subtly. Or maybe she blinked.  
"Here, I'll give you a tour of my basement of science."  
They all descended the stairs to Tedd's basement of- something, I forgot what, oh wait it was science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [Tedd's watch routine](https://www.egscomics.com/?date=2012-04-10)  
> Tedd forgetting about the watches at the party was based on me! Forgetting lots of stuff! I have ADHD which Tedd is speculated to have!


	6. Ashley & Catalina - Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Day 5 of EGS Flashfic Week 2020.  
> This appears to break up the trend of my flashfics getting longer each day. I was wondering whether there was a cause for that.

Ashley rang Catalina's doorbell and waited.  
"Hi Ashley!" called Catalina from a front window. "Don't come in, I've set traps all over the house."  
"What? Why?"  
"Burgulars could break into my house if I leave! I'm home alone, you know!"  
"Yes, I do know," replied Ashley, thinking this seemed uncannily similar to _Home Alone_ (1990).  
Ashley continued, "Your family wanted me to check if you were okay since I live the closest to your house."  
"Yep! I'm okay! I decided it was all right that they forgot me at home, since I can do cool stuff like set up burgular traps!"  
"Well, they've canceled their vacation so they can get home to you as soon as possible."  
"I'll have to take down the burgular traps then."  
"By the way, have you heard of _Home Alone_ (1990)?"  
"Nope, never seen it. Why?"  
"...Never mind."


	7. Justin & Justin - Making a friendly wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Day 6 of EGS Flashfic Week 2020.
> 
> 'Justin' stopped seeming like a word as I got near the end and I had to check that his name actually was Justin.

Justin is on an otherwise empty set of Tedd's basement.  
"Hi, I'm Justin," he says, although you already knew that.  
He starts walking away from the set and the camera follows him. "Here at El Goonish Shive, sometimes our characters need to do stunts. That's why we have stunt doubles."  
He stops next to his stunt double. "My stunt double is great at doing stunts, and I am great at being Justin."  
"Hey, I'm decent at being Justin too!"  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Well... yes, I am!"  
"Then how about we have a friendly bet. You can try to be Justin in the next scene we film."  
"What happens if I win?"  
"I'll sing a 'Justin's stunt double is the greatest' song."  
"Deal."

Later that very same day...

"It's time to film the next scene!" Dan announced. Justin's stunt double walked up to the set.  
"Justin, there aren't any stunts in this scene." Dan told him.  
"Justin and I made a bet to see if I could do his dialogue in this scene."  
"But Justin isn't in this scene."  
Justin looked at Justin.  
"We didn't plan for that, did we?" the stunt double asked.  
"We didn't," Justin confirmed. He started looking through a small book. "According to the official EGS Flashfic Friendly Wager Rules (mincerafter42 edition), if the wager ends in an ambiguous situation we both lose."  
There was a momentary pause, as both Justins processed this information. Then they both started singing about how great the other was.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! You may wonder "Why isn't there a Day 7 flashfic?" and the answer is I didn't write one, because I was fresh out of ideas for anything I rolled. But it's OK since it's not required to participate in all 7 days, and I did end up with 7 fics anyway because of the one I wrote before the week started.


End file.
